


Worth More Than You Think

by MaxTheMemelord



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And by hurt/comfort I really mean upset boys and then an entire fic of comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheMemelord/pseuds/MaxTheMemelord
Summary: Tubbo is shocked to find out that Tommy didn’t want him to die for the discs.Yet again, a really small drabble inspired by a TikTok ahaLink: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSwghVD9/
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Worth More Than You Think

The rising sun pooled over the horizon, shining on the two boys that sat on their bench on the hill.

Warmth and contentment were the only words that could be used to describe the aura the best friends emitted. Dream was imprisoned, right where he wanted to put Tommy, and he couldn’t hurt them again.

Tommy shifted his head, turning to Tubbo, breaking their comfortable silence. “Hey, Tubbo, why did you just, y’know, accept your death?” Tubbo glanced his way, and tilted his head, before Tommy continued, stuttering, “No, but like, y’know, even before, even before Dream had us down in his weird bunker, like, you just told me to take the discs and run.”

Readjusting himself so Tubbo could face Tommy, the former began to speak, his words hushed. “I just thought that, it’d make you happy to have your discs back, yeah? Like you’ve been fighting for them for ages, and I know they mean a lot to you, Tommy.”

Hearing those words come from his best friend’s mouth sent Tommy into a state of shock. Did he really think he’d value two items over his best friend’s last life?

He was left to contemplate why his friend would come to that conclusion for a few moments in silence, until he realised the harsh words that had come out of his mouth a few weeks prior.

oO0Oo

“The discs were worth more than you EVER WERE!” He screamed, throwing his hands behind him. 

(In the moment he missed the hurt settling into his best friend’s eyes. The way he shrunk in on himself. The way Tubbo clutched his suit like it was suffocating him.

The way his friend closed off around him after the event.)

oO0Oo

“Oh. Tubbo, shit, shit, I didn’t mean that when I said it!” Tommy frantically grabbed Tubbo by the arms, and missed how he flinched. “I care about you more than I care about those discs! I’d choose you a million times over, you’re my best friend!”

“Tommy, it’s alright, I knew, I knew the discs would make you happier than I ever could.” Despite the tears welling in Tubbo’s eyes, he smiled.

(Tubbo knew that even though Tommy didn’t think about the weight of his words, there was always some truth behind his insults.)

“I thought they made you happy, Tommy.” 

“You thought they’d make me happier than you do?”

Tubbo sobbed, and buried his face into Tommy’s shirt. Ugly, hiccuping sobs, that made his body shake. All Tommy could do was hold Tubbo until he calmed down. 

(Tommy didn’t know that Tubbo looked at himself in the mirror every day after their fight and valued himself lower than the discs.)

“I just thought, I thought, you’d be happy with them, I thought you’d appreciate having them back, Tommy!” Tubbo wailed, and held Tommy tighter, tears flowing freely.

“You’re my favourite person, Tubbo. I wouldn’t swap you for anything in the world. Not even the discs.” Tommy hugged Tubbo back, despite hesitating to touch his best friend, originally.

“Not even the discs?” Tubbo looked up, cautiously.

“Not even the discs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my walk to work!! Hence why it’s super short lol


End file.
